


you’re swooning. (am not)

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Fluff, M/M, Mention Maddie Buckley, Multi, Swooning, Teasing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, buck and chris, firefam - Freeform, firefam party, grant-Nash house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: buddie fluff where Chris falls asleep on Buck at a family barbecue and everyone witnesses Eddie swooning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 496





	you’re swooning. (am not)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you all for reading & kudos/comments very much appreciated! hope y’all like it :)

The Grant-Nash’s will literally use anything as an excuse to throw a party. 

This month is celebrating “found family”, as Bobby bluntly put it, since it’s the holidays and all. Bobby’s been bragging and hyping up his new Kansas City barbecue sauce recipe he learned to make while bored on a weekend, and so he’s grilling baby back ribs for the 118 on a sunny Saturday afternoon. 

Chimney and pregnant Maddie are coming, same with Hen, Karen, and the kids, Michael, May and Harry of course, and last but not least, the boyfriends who won’t admit their boyfriends, Buck and Eddie, with Christopher. 

“Athena, hey!” Buck greets, with a bottle of lemonade and vodka in both his hands for a fun adult drink to mix up. Athena gladly takes the beverages from him as she leads him into the kitchen where just May stands, loading a tray with ( _ Athena’s _ famous) chocolate chip cookies. 

“Buckaroo, Eddie’s coming too, right?” Athena asks, while they walk. 

“Me and him talked last night and he said he was, yeah!” Buck replies, flashing a quick smile in May’s direction. 

“Okay good, I was worried when you came alone, figured you two would carpool.” She adds the bottles to the drink table and arranged it nicely, while speaking to Buck. 

“Uh,” Buck raises his brow, shrugging. “Nah. Hey, is Bobby outside?” It’s a dumb question because he can clearly see the man wearing a coral shirt hovering over the grill talking to Michael through the patio door, but he just uses it as a segway to avoid whatever path this conversation was heading. Athena nods and points in the direction of her husband, Buck giving a smile back as he shuffles that way to greet Cap. 

———-

Buck’s debating nursery color swatches with Hen, Chimney, and Maddie all at once at the picnic table, when a particular voice calls his name behind him. He knows that voice can only belong to one kid, his favorite kid. 

“Christopher!” He rises from his chair, running up to the 9 year old and swooping him up in his arms as his dad follows behind with a bowl of what appears to be Mac and cheese. Buck rests Christopher on his hip, the boy securing his arms around Buck’s torso and nuzzling his head in between Buck’s collar bone and neck. His curls brush Buck’s neck, and crutches fall to the ground since he’s got him so securely. 

“I miss you Bucky.” He sighs out. 

“I missed you too bud.”

“I am here too, Buckley.” Eddie smart-ass replies, handing his creation off to Bobby so he can bring it to Athena inside. Eddie shoves his hands into his jean pockets, cocking his head to the right to gaze at a surprisingly comfy, calm, content, and happy Chris safely in Buck’s arms. For being only 3 pm, his son is tired, Eddie understands with all the hustle and bustle Chris has been through its taking a toll on him, and so it's not any big surprise to him as he watches Christopher’s eyes slowly shut. 

Buck looks slowly down at his head, sticking his lower lip out a touch in adoration when he looks back up at Eddie. “Guess this little kid is wiped.” He chuckles. 

“Yeah, he’s had a busy week. Therapy, school, clubs, tutor. If he’s too heavy, you can set him down if you want.” 

“No, are you kidding? He’s nothing compared to lifting 200 pound guys at calls. Nah, I’m all good don’t worry.” He smiles, lighting up his eyes when he speaks. 

The two talk back and forth for a while, until interrupted. 

“Hey y’all, foods ready!” Athena calls out from the doorway as most everyone gets up from the table to head inside. The kids follow behind, May ushering them in from their touch football game. 

Eddie looks at the door, then back at Buck as he thinks of what to do with his kid Buck holds on his side. 

“Tell you what,” he starts, Buck repositioning Chris on himself. “Tell me what you want and I’ll fix us a plate and drinks, if you find us a seat.” 

“Are you sure, Eds? I can get my own, it’s no worries.”

“No, no, no, you’re holding my kid as he sleeps, you’re off the hook. Just sit down and save me a seat, and I’ll be back.” 

“Okay Eddie, thank you. I’ll just, um, have whatever you’re having.” Buck makes his way to the table, to seats where he knows it free because there are no drinks nearby or anything, and Maddie’s purse is next to the other chair as well. As Eddie walks inside, Buck gently squats down and slumps back, very careful not to wake poor Christopher on his collarbone. He wraps his arm underneath him to support him, scooching in the chair closer.

“That boy, heart of gold I swear.” Hen nonchalantly mentions to Eddie. The 2 stand next to each other in line, watching Buck through the windows cutely treat Chris like he’s some type of fragile ceramic, aware and soft about every move he makes. Eddie can’t help but feel butterflies in stomach while his heart skips a beat observing them from a far. He warmly smiles, Hen instantly noticing. “Eddieeee.” She calls him out in a teasey-fun way like a kid, bringing an even pinker tint to Eddie’s cheeks. “You’re blushing.”

“Am not.” Eddie rejects like a 7 year old would. 

“Mmmhmmm. You totally are. Practically over here swooning over Buck and Chris together.” She turns to look at him, yet he still focuses on the 2 outside, now just quietly sitting together and Buck’s not even on his phone or anything. He’s just looking down at Christopher, then back up at the sky and the sun shining down. 

“Hen, no I’m not.” Deny, deny, deny, right? 

“Sure, sure, sure. Now tell me again, you’re in here, making a plate for him and you to share while he’s out there holding your son in his arms while he sleeps? And you say you’re not swooning.”

Eddie smiles internally, yet shakes his head no on the outside, still shrugging and denying everything. 

Hen takes a big exhale, grabbing the spoon to the veggies. “I don’t understand you boys.” 

Chimney, with a full plate in his hand, must have overheard their conversation because he walks past behind Eddie and Hen, muttering, “just get married already” behind their backs while makes Eddie even redder than before. 

He’d love to marry Evan Buckley. 


End file.
